


There Isn't Ever Enough Love To Go Around

by SpringFalls (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Forevver Alone, Gay, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentioned Asmodeus - Freeform, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpringFalls
Summary: Luci is trying to flirt with Sam when Gabe stops him but, to stop the Devil himself, Luci got real hurt by his words.  Dean and Cas are catching a frappe together when they get a call from Sam about Luci...being a jealous dickwad, and weeping in Sam's room.  Will they fix Luci, or not?





	There Isn't Ever Enough Love To Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I can't tag~Luci' s a gay;Megatron and Luci practice flirting (cuz Metatron has a teensy crush on Cas and Luci on Sam); Luci tries his best to get Sam's love but, Sam won't let him.
> 
> STILL DON'T READ! YET AGAIN, I'M USING A MOBILE DEVICE SO, I CANNOT SAVE IT AS A DRAFT.

Lucifer decided to umm... Well...umm..you'll see...

"Sam..." Luci' s heart beat so openly, and it boomed. His hands behind him shakily gripped a gorgeous, vivid bouquet of rainbow flowers.  
"What the hell Lucifer?" Sam clutched his phone in his pocket "Wait...why are you shaking...?"  
"Umm...Will you...be my boyfriend?" Satan took out his flowers that were starting to wilt slowly.  
"What?" Sam forged his face into a sour expression.  
"You-You heard me..." his eyes began to leisurely 'water'  
"Yeah," He carried on the 'yeah' "nope, I already have a boyfriend"  
"Kay!" He turned his back and threw the daises, and blue lillies halfway across the room "Bitch, I fucking hate you anyways piss-bag, ass-hat, motherfucker, douche-nozzel, shit."  
At first, Sam was playing BeeRush on his phone. But just a second later the younger brother of the apparent HAWTEST man in the Universe's ears perked sky-high "You and your ass-piss Gabriel..." The devil himself kept on batting a figurative axe at Sammy' s boyfriend.  
"I rarely use this word but get your bitch-ass the hell out of here before I call my, and I quote 'ass-piss' boyfriend over here and he will swat your fly-ass right back into the Cage, ASSTARD." Sam clutched his phone in his pocket.  
"Oh, so that was a phone in your pocket" He wiggled his eyebrows slightly.  
"I damn knew you were a stupid Motherfucker, but I didn't know the only thing you will take from conversations is the part that makes you sound like a good person..?"  
"WHAT.THE.FUCK.SAMUEL."  
"Are you saying you haven't done worse?"  
"Bitch, I never emotionally scar somebody like that."  
"Leave. NOW."  
"Call Gabe, I want him to smite me if he thirsts for it so."  
Sam whispered something into the Atmosphere, Gabe appeared in a bath towel.  
"Yes honeybun?" Gabe's lisp crept into the sentence. "Ummm...is My brother he-" Gabe switched sides as he snapped his print fingers. "What the fuck are flowers doing on the wall, Satan in my baby boo' s room, and why are you harassing this lovely son of BITCH?!?!" His voice had the tiniest percentage of depression, only Sam could notice. But the other 99.999% of his speech was in the furthest of despite. "TO HELL IF YOU DAMN TOUCH HIM!" He screamed giving the earth goosebumps, aka a tremble in the grounds. Gabe pointed at Sammy, then took an angel blade to his own throat."I WOULD SMITE MYSELF BEFORE I LET LUCIFER TOUCH A BASTARDLY HAIR ON HIS HEAD." Lucifer snapped his fingers and the sound of his giant wings flooded the room.

***

"Can I get a double frappe and Cas, sweetie what do you want?" Dean offered the last part in a smaller voice.  
There was some whispering murmur's.  
"And a large fry

**Author's Note:**

> (Hopefully an Overwatch Fic later :,D *whispers Reis and Soldier?* Crap..I dunno how to spell Reaper's name :P)


End file.
